callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MPL
The MPL is a submachine gun which appears in the Multiplayer and Zombie modes of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The MPL is available for purchase at Level 35. It has low damage, moderate recoil, and a high rate of fire. The weapon features the equal-highest default magazine size of the SMGs, at 32 rounds, tied with the Uzi. The MPL is also one of only two SMGs with the option to equip the Dual Mags attachment, the other being the AK-74u; however, the Extended Mags attachment is not available. The weapon's iron sights are relatively clear, and minimal muzzle flash makes them easier to use, although many players find them cluttered. Recoil is in the form of an upward pull with side-to-side kick, and combined with the low damage, makes the weapon difficult to use at longer ranges. However, the MPL features a fast center speed to counteract its recoil, and relatively fast reloads for its class. Attachment-wise, Dual Mags is a good choice, since the MPL's high rate of fire burns through ammunition quickly, and the faster reloads and extra ammunition help compensate for that. Combining Dual Mag with Sleight of Hand is unnessecary, but it does give the MPL almost instantaneous alternate reloads. Additional optics can be used to negate the cluttered iron sights; however, use of the Reflex Sight or ACOG scope is not recommended because the gun sports considerable backwards recoil. This makes the sight or scope kick backwards repeatedly, which can distract the player and put them off of their intended target. The Red Dot Sight is not affected as much by this, as the sight is farther from the player's eyes. The Grip attachment helps stabilise the MPL's side-to-side kick, making the weapon more accurate at mid-long range; however, such combat is perhaps best avoided altogether due to the MPL's minimum 20 damage. It can be difficult to stay on target at long range due to the weapon's very high rate of fire, and it may take up to five hits to kill. Since the MPL has a fast center speed and a large magazine size, the Rapid Fire attachment can be used to great effect, reducing the amount of time needed to put four-five hits on target to achieve a kill, without sacrificing large amounts of range. Scavenger and Sleight of Hand are strongly recommended if the user selects Rapid Fire, since it cannot be combined with Dual mag. Also, the MPL's fast rate of fire and flat damage profile make it one of the best SMGs to equip the Suppressor. Warlord can be a good perk option on the MPL, due to the presence of Dual Mags and many useful attachment combinations. Notably, the MPL features a slightly slower Aim Down Sights time than most other SMGs, at 0.25 seconds, rather than the usual 0.2. The difference is only 0.05 of a second and is barely noticeable; however, Sleight of Hand Pro is available if the user is concerned about this. As with all of the high-capacity SMGs, Sleight of Hand is helpful but not a necessity, so Steady Aim Pro would be another excellent Tier 2 choice. The MPL features many similarities to the Uzi and Spectre, having the same damage, rate of fire and similar magazine sizes. Of the three, the MPL features the fastest reload times, equal-largest magazine (although only by 2 rounds), the Dual Mags attachment, and arguably the best iron sights. The MPL generally outclasses the Uzi across the board, with lower recoil and clearer iron sights, although the Uzi can take Extended Mags. The Spectre is more competitive, featuring lower and more predictable recoil along with the Extended Mags option, However, the MPL's iron sights are not as obstructive of peripheral vision as the Spectre's, the MPL reloads slightly faster, has a slightly larger capacity, and is capable of equipping Dual Mags. Attachments *Dual Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MPL is available in Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon for 1000 points off the wall. It is a well rounded weapon as far as headshots, due to it's low recoill, but deals sub-par damage. In early rounds (4-8) it can be a very effective in earning points. It is an average choice for window guarding and standing your ground when you need to fight using an SMG. Although it's very effective in killing zombies, with a moderately high fire rate and accuracy, a quality reload, fast knife speed, and fast mobility while aiming, you will find running out of ammo to be a big problem, especially when using Double Tap and Speed Cola. It is best to find an alternative weapon by this point if you are too far to purchase more ammo, however, if you plan to invest in this weapon's point gain, Speed Cola should be priority. Double tap should be obtained by at least round 10. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the "MPL-LF", a pun on Maple Leaf (MPL=Maple, LF=Leaf). It gains a 40-round magazine, a Red Dot Sight with a random reticle, and deals more damage (1-hit-headshot capability until round 8+). It possesses a satisfying killing ability until round 15, however, it is incredibly hindered by a low damage per bullet and ammo reserve, making this very unpopular as a primary weapon. However, it works great as an alternative weapon to heavier weapons, as it retains it's ability to move around zombies and knife quickly, while being deadly enough to mow down zombies in a pinch. MPL vs. MPL-LF Gallery MPL BO.png|The MPL. MPL_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sight. MPL_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the MPL. MPL_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the MPL. MPL Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the MPL. ELITE_MPL.png|Render of the MPL. MPL BOZ.png|The MPL in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MPL-LF BOZ.png|The MPL-LF in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - MPL Upgraded (MPL-LF) Overview of the Pack-A-Punched version Trivia *The HUD icon shows the MPL with a folded stock. The first person view and Create-a-Class image do not have this folded stock. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *As with all Submachine Guns (except AK-74u), the Grip attachment adds a stock. *The MPL, along with the PM63, Skorpion and the M60 are the only firearms where emblems can be seen while in ADS with the Iron Sights. *When you pick up the weapon from the ground, and doesn't have a Grip, the gun will be cocked, however, if it has a Grip, the stock will be unfolded instead, similar to most weapons that utilize the Grip attachment. *The MPL is the only submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops not able to accept Extended Mags. This may have been done since the Dual Mags attachment is available for it. The MPL, G11, and the Olympia, Stakeout, SPAS-12 and the HS-10 are the only primary weapons that cannot accept this attachment in multiplayer. *When the emblem is applied to the weapon, it is located on the back of the gun in first person, and on the magazine as well in third person. *In the Call of the Dead trailer, Danny Trejo's MPL sounds like an RPK. *The MPL is the only SMG not available in the campaign. *When using the MPL with the Dual Mags attachment, the reload is slightly changed, instead of inserting the magazine from the bottom, the Player will put their entire hand around the middle of the mag. *In Black Ops 2 Text string (Hold ^3{+activate}^7 to buy MPL &&1) remains. ru:MPL Category:Submachine Guns Category:Zombies Mode Category:Weapons of Zombies